


Confrontation

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Wolffe isn't actually coping well.





	Confrontation

Maybe it was the way she was polite to him despite what he'd done. Maybe it was lingering guilt, having seen the way his brother had found something more of himself to know she lived. Maybe it was just the aching, gnawing hole that had existed since that day his _jetii_ had been ambushed in the skies and killed by other brothers.

Wolffe put himself squarely in the path of the slender warrior with lightsabers on her hips, and braced for a fight he was itching to have. That she only arched a delicate white mark above one eye fed the fires of his need to lash out.

"He never forgave himself," Wolffe growled. "He never understood why you left."

There. That was anger, hiding in the blue orbs looking back at him. She was still able to have emotions after all.

"He should have thought of that before attacking me in that farce of a hearing then," she said with a burr of irritation in her voice. 

Neither of them needed to name the man in question. They both knew it had always been their common point. Wolffe had never felt gratitude to Tano for finding him and his men; she had been looking for his _jetii_ , not them. He owed her nothing. But they were bound, and he knew it, adding salt in the wound of this meeting.

"He had to have had reasons," Wolffe snapped, believing that.

"The same as anyone else there," she informed him, reaching for and grabbing that cloak of serenity, masking the passions under it again. "They all had the same evidence. Only one man, my grand-master, spoke for me from the Council. Both my Finder and my Hunt-Mother chose to believe the lies."

He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her. How could she just keep throwing her emotions away like that? How could she throw away all of the depths of who they had been?

"He never forgave himself," Wolffe repeated. "He knew he failed you. But he still didn't understand why you took away the chance to make amends."

She crossed her arms over her chest, further obscuring any emotional tells, as it shifted her lekku. "Commander," she said, deliberately calling on his rank, and he hated that it still made his spine straighten. "The man who was my Finder made his choice. I made mine. We both had to live with the consequences… and for whatever reason, my choice has brought me to this point."

Wolffe bared his teeth, as the other side of that filtered in. His _jetii_ was not. His beloved general had been murdered by those he trusted. 

"For better or worse, I still live," the woman said, in a quieter, but no less intense voice. "And I am what I was shaped to be. By both the support and the neglect of those that I trusted." 

He did not stop her, when she pushed past him to go on.


End file.
